Diversions
by Twisted Willow
Summary: An alternative reimagining of the scene in 4x16... Klaroline with a twist. A bit different to any other. One shot for now but could be open to short story status depending on my muse. Give it a shot. Small bit smexy but still pretty clean so rated T, you'll have to let me know if I need to change that.


**I have no idea where this came from, popped into my head last night and has been bugging me since so here you go. Might make a short story out of it, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think, love/hate, make it a story or leave as a one-shot.**

**Plus I think Plec missed a really good chance to make Hayley a devious bitch. I think there was some Katherine potential there and she could have really been a troublemaker in MF but now she's all mooneyes at Elijah and mumsie.**

**AU 4x16 and OOC**

* * *

xoxoxox

"So what's it going to be? Staying… or going?" Klaus asks stalking closer to the little wolf. She smirks back at him and sways toward the hybrid seductively.

"You like to be in control, you tell me," she waits looking up through her eyelashes while he tilts his head examining her.

She jumps slightly when he grabs, pulling her close and kissing her. They pull at each other's clothes caught in a lust frenzy as he slams her down on the table, smirking he leans over her.

"Ugh! Seriously!"

Klaus snaps upright and stares at the pretty blonde standing in the doorway, her hand held firmly over her eyes. He chuckles softly at her actions, knowing he would have jumped to excuse himself but the little wolf had fired up his blood and it wasn't going to cool any time soon, especially not with Caroline standing there, peeking through her fingers at his chest.

* * *

xoxoxox

He smirks and strolls toward her, "Hello love," he says cheerfully completely forgetting the little wolf perched half naked on the table behind him.

"What can I do for you, Caroline," he says, amused at her actions as her blue eyes peek out between slender fingers and she drops her hand to slap against her thigh.

"I _was _going to ask if you wanted to have a drink with me, I've had a really sucky day and everyone is on a poor Elena binge…" she hesitates but at his quirked eyebrow continues. "You were the only one I could think of to talk to. But I guess you're busy for the night, so I'll just go." She turns around.

"A drink?" he questions and she spins back around to face him, startling at how close he is.

"Yes, a drink. But you're busy," she snaps as a faint blush colours her cheeks.

"Not at all," a smoky voice replies.

Caroline cocks her head to the side looking around Klaus' chest to see Hayley saunter towards them holding a glass of bourbon.

"In fact, why don't you join us…for a drink?" she stops in front of the blonde as Klaus moves to the side to watch the baby vampire's reaction. Caroline stares at the wolf before grabbing the glass and throwing it back.

"Fine. One drink because I've had a really crappy day and I need it." She hands the glass back to Hayley, "then you two can carry on doing whatever." She waves her hand carelessly, turning as Hayley circle around her, watching her with an unnerving intensity.

"And put a top on," she snaps.

Hayley smiles and takes a deliberate step towards Caroline who counters the move. Stepping back into Klaus' chest, the heat from his skin searing through her top. She spins back around to face him slightly off balance and he grabs her hips.

"Um…"she stutters. "A little space please" she chokes out. But before he can move she jumps closer to him and his arms settle a little tighter on her. She half turns to see Hayley smiling as she presses a cold glass of bourbon, dripping with condensation towards Caroline. Hayley's gaze is fixed on the glass as she runs it down the vampire's arm murmuring,

"You know, Tyler told me about how horny vampires get with their heightened emotions and all," her voice a husky whisper. Caroline's eyes flutter shut at the combined feeling of the cold glass and Klaus' fingers burning a trail along her lower back and waist, dipping teasingly into her waistband and back out again. An unintelligible noise escapes her mouth when her eyes snap open and she catches his piercing blue gaze darkened with lust staring back at her. His hands however, hesitate on her skin waiting for the inevitable push away.

* * *

xoxoxox

The flicker of clarity that flashes in her eyes is interrupted by the cold glass touching her lips, the ice gently clinking in the tumbler is the only noise that accompanies their harsh breaths.

"You look like you need a drink," Hayley says, her breath teasing Caroline's earlobe. On reflex, she takes the glass from the little wolf and takes a gulp of it, her eyes fixed on Klaus as he stays quietly watching. She flinches softly at the soft press of lips on her shoulder. Eyes flicker back before meeting his as he leans forward, his lips descending to hers.

"Stop!" she croaks. Placing on hand on his naked chest, she take a few deep breaths trying to calm the white hot lust raging under her skin.

Getting a hold of herself she turns to snap at the little wolf-bitch who has taken to rubbing her shoulders with firm fingers. Hayley's eyes are dark and hazy with lust.

"What's the matter Caroline? Why are you so intent on playing the safe, human, game. We are _not_ human. Stop following their rules. We are supernatural. We are driven by power, blood and lust. Embrace it." She whispers the last part against Caroline's skin. Caroline shudders and leans back into Klaus as his hands wrap around her waist to toy with the button on her jeans.

"How long has it been?" she continues, "you must be burning up inside. This is what you crave, what you desire. So take it."

Caroline scoffs softly eyes still closed as Klaus fingers dip into the front of her jeans. She hums contentedly and he turns her around pulling off her top trailing his hands down her sides as his eyes memorize every inch of it.

He says nothing knowing that Caroline is on the edge. One push would send her either reeling away from him or falling into his arms. If this happens, he thought, I'm going to have to really find a way to thank the little wolf.

Caroline hovered on the edge, teeth tearing at her lip while her eyes flickered side to side with indecision. His hands rest gently on her waist waiting, frozen on the moment. Hayley leaned forward lips grazing Caroline's ear.

"What's so complicated?" she smirks at Klaus over Caroline's shoulder. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex."

Caroline's eyes snap up to meet Klaus'. Blue locking on blue before she moves forward planting her lips on his. His grasp becomes painful as he presses her tightly against him, possessive and domineering, and she willingly submits to him. Her eyes are closed, relishing his expertise unaware of a brief, sharp look taking place between two wolves.

Hayley caught the glare in Klaus' eye as he locks gazes with her as he devours Caroline with hungry lips and fingers. The low rumble that escapes his chest is a clear message between the two as Caroline remained completely oblivious to the silent conversation under the expert ministrations of Klaus. The message was loud and clear, 'I don't share.' She raises a brow before grabbing her top and disappearing out of the room, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

* * *

xoxoxox

As the little wolf walked through the foyer, she could hear a door slam shut in the distance upstairs and a soft giggle floated downstairs. Pulling out her phone she presses a few buttons.

"Hey," she says, walking out the front door whipping out her car keys.

"No, it's done." She replies to the question heading down the steps and across the gravel driveway. She opens the car door, hopping in quickly and listens patiently.

"Don't worry Sophie, you'll have your miracle baby leverage over Klaus, I saw to that," she smirks at the mansion, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Oh no, not me," she chuckles softly, starting the car.

"I found you the perfect incubator…and yes before you ask, I gave her the potion and he was already loaded with it. It was in the alcohol she drank," She revs the car before hightailing it out of the driveway.

* * *

Xoxoxox

So there you go, let me know what you think, one shot or not.

Katy


End file.
